Mortal Kombat: Armageddon
Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (сокр. MKA; рус. Смертельная битва: Армагеддон) — мультиплатформенная компьютерная игра в жанре файтинг, разработанная и выпущенная компанией Midway в 2006 году12. Игра издавалась для домашних игровых консолей PlayStation 2, Xbox и Wii. Это седьмая игра в серии Mortal Kombat. Содержание * 1Сюжет * 2Геймплей * 3Персонажи * 4Особенности ** 4.1Крипт ** 4.2Конквест ** 4.3Режим создания бойца ** 4.4Motor Kombat * 5Арены * 6Другая информация * 7Интересные факты * 8Реакция * 9Примечания * 10Ссылки Сюжет Спустя некоторое время после создания миров, у бога-защитника Эдении, Аргуса и его жены-колдуньи Делии родились дети: Тэйвен и Дэйгон. Делия могла видеть пророчества касающиеся будущего. Одно из событий, которые она увидела во время своих видений, было полное уничтожение всех миров, в результате появления слишком большого числа слишком сильных воинов. Старшие Боги потребовали предохранить вселенные от уничтожения и поручили задание Аргусу и Делии. Делия предсказала, что битва достигнет своего апогея в кратере в Эдении среди руин. Аргус приказал построить пирамиду внутри кратера, в то время, как Делия создала огненного элементаля по имени Блэйз. Блэйз содержал в себе силы, достаточные, чтобы остановить воинов. Аргус желал, чтобы все воины были уничтожены, но Делия хотела менее жёсткого решения проблемы: отнять у воинов все их силы. Они решили, что отправят своих детей состязаться друг с другом и победивший займёт место нового защитника Эдении. На пути к битве с Блэйзом, каждому из братьев понадобится достать меч и доспехи из храмов их отца и матери в Земном Царстве. Один из доспехов может уничтожить всех воинов, второй — лишить их сил. По сути, это состязание будет, как игра в орёл-или-решка между Аргусом и Делией, случайность решит, что произойдёт с воинами. Братья были вызваны во дворец в Эдении, где они попали в ловушку Аргуса и были отправлены в спячку. Оба были помещены внутрь гор в Земном Царстве, а в качестве стражника к ним были приставлены Драконы. Тейвена охранял Золотой Дракон, Орин, за Дейгоном присматривал Красный Дракон — Каро. Когда Блэйз подаст сигнал, драконы должны будут разбудить своих подопечных и состязание начнётся. Во время событий, связанных с возвращением Короля Драконов, пророчество Делии о конце света начало сбываться. Дейгон был ошибочно разбужен драконом Каро, который принял потерю связи с Блейзом за сигнал к пробуждению Дейгона и началу состязания. Дэйгону удалось узнать в чём была суть состязания и он стал просто одержим идеей захватить эту богоподобную мощь в свои руки. Он создал организацию Красный Дракон (названную так в честь дракона который его разбудил) и поработил Каро, для того, чтобы использовать его возможности по открытию порталов для нужд своей организации. Основной задачей Красного Дракона было обнаружить местонахождение Блэйза и убить Тейвена. Когда Тейвен наконец был разбужен, во время возвращения Онаги, он обнаружил, что его постоянно пытаются убить посланники Красного Дракона. Тейвену удалось попасть во дворец своего отца, где он должен был обнаружить меч, но ему удалось лишь выяснить, что меч был украден. В храме своей матери, который превратился в штаб квартиру Лин Куэй, Тейвен смог найти доспехи оставленные его матерью. В это же время Куан Чи объединил всех самых могущественных Лордов Тьмы, включая Шао Кана, Шан Цзуна и Онагу, чтобы не дать силам Света получить силу заключённую в Блэйзе. Битва началась в кратере, посреди Эденийских руин, как и предсказывала Делия. Когда Тейвен, наконец пришёл в руины, он столкнулся с Блэйзом, который рассказал ему о настоящей цели его путешествия: уничтожить воинов Смертельной Битвы или отнять у них силы. Дэйгон также открыл правду о том, что он убил их родителей, тем самым мечом, которым он собирался убить Блэйза (именно Дэйгон украл меч Тейвена). Тейвен и Дэйгон сразились друг с другом. Тейвен выиграл битву, забрал свой меч и отправился на пирамиду Аргуса, которая поднялась из-под земли, после столкновения воинов в кратере. Воины начали пытаться забраться наверх пирамиды и сразится с Блэйзом. Тейвен побеждает Блэйза и становится богом, однако это не помогло восстановить стабильность царств. Тейвен, уже как защитник Эдении, клянется предотвратить Армагеддон, пока решение не будет найдено. Геймплей Персонажи Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Xbox и PS2) Большой составляющей геймплея MKA стал Air Kombat — режим битвы, в котором боец может делать комбо и спецприёмы в воздухе. Это режим был заимствован из Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Парри и комбо-брейкеры стало возможным делать во время битвы в воздухе. В игру была добавлена возможность Wake-up Game. Это позволяет контратаковать противника, который пытается сразу атаковать поваленного на землю оппонента (то же самое было в Shaolin Monks). Теперь, если враг хочет нанести удар, можно отразить его атаку внезапным ударом ноги. Из-за большого количества персонажей в игре число боевых стилей на персонажа было сокращено до двух. Сократилось и количество ударов в стилях. Как правило, два боевых стиля — это один рукопашный и один оружейный стиль, хотя у некоторых бойцов есть только два рукопашных стиля. Многие персонажи получили новые спецприёмы. Персонажи В версиях для PlayStation 2 и X-Вох содержится 62 бойца и 2 слота на таблице отведено для созданных персонажей. В версии для Wii один из слотов для созданных персонажей отдан персонажу Камелион. Ростер MKA включает всех бойцов Mortal Kombat, принимавших участие во всех файтингах серии. Изначально MKA планировался, как бессюжетный сборник, который должен был называться Mortal Kombat Kompilation, но позже было принято решение добавить в игру сюжет и сделать её полноценной седьмой частью серии. Также в игре не должно было быть Хамелеона, Камелионы и Мяса. Хамелеон и Мясо считались шуточными бойцами. В игре не должен был появится также и Мотаро из-за сложностей связанных с программированием механики боя и реакций на фаталити для четырёхногого кентавра. Позднее уступив требованиям фанатов Мидвей добавили Хамелеона, Мясо (использовав в качестве прототипа модель Драхмина) и Мотаро, превратив его из четырёхногого кентавра в двуногого монстра, похожего на сатира. Из-за ограничений по времени в версии для PlayStation 2 и X-Вох не попала Камелиона (женская версия Хамелеона присутствовавшая только в версии Mortal Kombat Trilogy для Nintendo 64). Трансформация Мотаро и отсутствие Камелионы среди персонажей вызвали множество негативных эмоций со стороны фанатов. Позже Камелиона всё-таки попала в версию для MKA для Wii. В MKA не попали персонажи, которые появлялись в приключенческих играх серии — Mortal Kombat: Mythologies,Mortal Kombat: Special Forces и Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, несмотря на требования некоторых фанатов увидеть в MKA Тремора и Монстра (персонаж созданный на основе альтернативного костюма Скорпиона, который появляется в Конквесте''Mortal Kombat Deception''). Хотя трое помощниц Куан Чи из Mythologies — Киа, Джатакка и Сарина появляются в игре в режиме Конквеста в качестве боссов. В игре есть только двое новых персонажей для серии — главные герои сюжета игры, братья Тейвен и Дейгон. Также MKA — это дебют Сарины в полноценной игре МК. Особенности Крипт Крипт вернулся в эту игру серии в обновлённом виде и стал больше похож на катакомбы, чем на кладбище или гробницу. В этой версии Крипта можно увидеть, что содержится внутри каждого Гроба ещё перед покупкой и сам Склеп разделён на секции посвящённые концепт артам, геймплею, медиа и так далее, облегчая игроку навигацию по Склепу. Также в отличие от предыдущих игр Крипт может быть открыт разными методами: заплатив некоторую сумму монет за каждый Гроб, как раньше, или найдя все 60 реликвий в режиме Конквест. После нахождения всех 60 предметов все ячейки Крипта откроются автоматически, что позволит сэкономить деньги на покупку предметов в режиме создания персонажа. Также в специальный Гроб со знаком вопроса можно вводить секретные коды, открывающие различные Гробы. Конквест Режим Konquest в MK: Armageddon содержит в себе элементы из Konquest’а Mortal Kombat Deception и Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. Сюжет Конквеста сфокусирован на двух братьях Тейвене и Дейгоне, которые были погружены в спячку из-за пророчества о Конце Света, которое увидела их мать — пророчица Делия. Тейвен — главный герой Konquest’а, а его брат Дейгон — его главный противник. В некоторых местах в Konquest можно использовать оружие. Также в Konquest можно собрать 60 реликвий (по одной реликвии на каждого бойца, кроме Тейвена, Дейгона и Камелионы), которые позволят получить доступ к секретным бойцам и открытию всего Крипта. Прохождение режима Konquest позволит открыть Тейвена в аркадном режиме игры. Режим создания бойца В дополнении к возможности выбора из 60 персонажей, MKA позволяет игроку самому создать себе бойца. Количество опций в режиме, позволяет создать более тысячи разных комбинаций. Во время создания игры в конструкторе можно было использовать заранее созданные классы персонажей (Таркатаны, Наёмники, члены банды Чёрный Дракон, Ниндзя, Ретро Ниндзя (ниндзя образца классических игр серии Mortal Kombat 1-''Mortal Kombat 3''). В финальной версии в конструкторе доступны только два заранее созданных класса персонажей — Колдун для мужских персонажей и Женщина-Таркатан для женских. Впрочем все части одежды от остальных классов доступны в игре, но теперь их необходимо открывать по отдельности. Классы персонажей будут появляться в конструкторе только после того, как будут открыты все части их одежды. Игроки могут дать своему персонажу уникальный боевой стиль, задавая различные удары для каждой кнопки, а также победные и боевые стойки. Есть также возможность дать своему персонажу оружейный стиль, правда выбирать придётся только из двух типов оружия — топоров и мечей. Также можно задать своему персонажу спецприёмы, которые в конструкторе разделены на классы. Большинство движений и частей костюмов надо покупать за монеты полученные в Конквесте или аркадном режиме, хотя есть небольшая часть движений и одежды доступных с самого начала игры. Созданным персонажам также можно написать собственную историю, которая будет отображаться если пройти за созданного бойца аркадный режим. Правда показ истории оборвётся после двенадцати строк или если последняя строка состоит из одного слова. Созданные персонажи также могут применяться в онлайн игре. Как создать фаталити Ещё одна новая возможность игры — создание собственного фаталити (Kreate-A-Fatality). Эти фаталити состоят из серии команд, которые игрок должен вводить одну за другой за небольшой промежуток времени. Чем больше команд игрок ввёл, тем меньше будет времени на ввод каждой следующей команды. Многие движения не могут быть повторены. Кроме того, вводить каждую следующую команду можно только после того, как боец завершит предыдущее движение (многие из них по времени длятся столько, что время на ввод поздних команд истекает раньше, и фаталити прерывается). Всего можно ввести максимально одиннадцать команд подряд — так называемое Ultimate Fatality. Чем больше уровень проведённого фаталити тем больше денег получит за него игрок. Существует несколько типов движений: удары и разного вида членовредительства, изменение положения противника (уложить на пол или на колени), доставание оружия, добивающие удары. Фаталити не считается выполненным, если игрок в конце не выполнил добивающего удара. Реакция на новый режим фаталити была неоднозначной: с одной стороны, игрок мог добить противника с использованием собственноручно составленной комбинацией ударов, а с другой — терялась индивидуальная манера добивания для каждого из бойцов. Motor Kombat Motor Kombat — это мини игра в MKA, напоминающяя серию игр Mario Kart и ему подобные гонки. Каждый из восьми персонажей имеет собственный карт (сделанный в стиле персонажа) и специальные возможности. Бойцы в Motor Kombat сделаны в той же мультиплицкационной манере, которая впервые появилась в Puzzle Kombat в Mortal Kombat: Deception. Также в игре есть индивидуальные Фаталити и ловушки на трассах. Арены * Armory (Оружейная) — на этой арене можно подобрать оружие, есть смертельная ловушка * Battle Arena (Арена Шао Кана) — 3D версия арены МКII Kahn’s Arena. На этой арене можно подобрать оружие и есть 4 смертельных ловушки. * Bell tower — 3D версия арены МК3 The Bell Tower. На этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Evil Tower — 3D версия арены МКII The Tower. * Fire Well — новая версия арены The Well из МК4, на этой арене есть смертельная ловушка * Goro’s Lair (Логово Горо) — 3D версия арены МК1 Goro’s Lair * Hell (Ад) * Lumber Mill * Meteor Storm — на заднем плане можно увидеть мост с арены The Pit 2 из МKII * Outworld Spire * Pyramid of Argus — эта арена открывается только в режиме Конквест, когда игрок соберёт 40 реликвий. Она доступна сразу только в аркадном режиме, при битве с Блэйзом. * Reptile’s Lair (Логово Рептилии) — эта арена из МК4, представленная в новом облике. * Soul Chamber — 3D версия арены из МК3 Soul Chamber. * Subway (Метро) — 3D версия арены МК3 The Subway. На этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Tekunin Prison — новая версия арены The Prison из МК4. На этой арене есть фоновое добивание, когда прозвучит Finish Him\Her! * Wastelands (Пустырь) — это 3D версия арены из МКII. На этой Арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Arctika — арена из режима Konqest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Botan Jungle — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Chamber of Daegon — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Edenian Ruins — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Krimson Forest — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Lin Kuei Palace — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Netherrealm Cliffs — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Red Dragon Caverns — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Reiko’s War Room — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Scorpion’s Lair — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Shao Kahn’s Balcony — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Shao Kahn’s Throne Room — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Shinnok’s Spire — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Shinnok’s Throne Room — арена из режима Konquest. Открывается в режиме Konquest или в Крипте. * Falling Cliffs — эта арена взята из МК Deception. Есть смертельная ловушка. * Hell’s Foundry — эта арена взята из МК Deception. Есть смертельная ловушка. * Nethership Interior — эта арена взята из МК Deception. * Sky Temple — эта арена взята из МК Deception. Есть смертельная ловушка. Другая информация * «Versus Screen» вернулся в серию после долгого отсутствия * Несколько арен из классических частей серии появляются в игре в новом 3D облике — The Bell Tower, Goro’s Lair, Subway, Soul Tomb и Wasterland. Всего в игре 34 арены. * Многие персонажи получили новые спецприёмы (новая насмешка у Кано, телепорт у Китаны, лазер из груди у Хсу Хао) * Существует 4 различных версии ограниченного издания игры. Каждое из них содержит: ** часовой бонус DVD с фильмом «История Фаталити» ** видео о более чем 50 персонажах игры ** специальный арт обложки игры с автографом Эда Буна ** близкая к аркадной версия Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Версия MKA для Wii имеет новую схему управления с использованием специальных джойстиков Wii. Хотя можно использовать и классическую схему управления с использованием джойстика Wii или GameCube. Также в этой версии есть новый «Endurance Mode» в котором игроку придётся столкнуться в одном бою с несколькими противниками друг за другом, режим тренировки, который поможет овладеть навыками управления игрой с помощью джойстиков Wii реагирующих на движение, несколько новых экранов с меню и играбельного бойца Камелиону. В этой версии нет возможности игры Онлайн. Интересные факты * Одиннадцатиступенчатое фаталити вероятно является отссылкой к UМК3,где для выполнения бруталити нужно было набрать команду из 11 ударов (Фаталити в МКА вероято является видоизменённым бруталити). * Фаталити не попали в игру, из-за большого количества персонажей в игре. Ранее планировалось по 2 фаталити на персонажа, но меньше, чем через месяц, они были убраны. Но в версии для ps2 есть десяти секундное время для фаталити, где у каждого персонажа по одному фаталити. Реакция Реакция на MKA была довольно положительной и игра получила неплохие рейтинги на сайте Game Rankings: 88 % для PlayStation 2, 89 % для Xbox, 82 % для Wii. Игра была позитивно отмечена за включение 60 играбельных персонажей. Режим создания Фаталити и Режим создания Бойца получили смешанные оценки. Некоторые хвалили возможность самому создать фаталити, другие были разочарованы отсутствием классических добиваний. Движок игры также был раскритикован за то, что был создан на основе двух предыдущих игр серии и некоторые журналы даже называли систему не «инновационной». Многие недостатки геймплея в Mortal Kombat Deception были убраны, но появились новые глюки связанные с системой воздушного боя и парированием ударов. Некоторые критики отмечали, что несмотря на большое число персонажей некоторые играются, как клоны друг друга. Другой проблемой стал сюжет. У персонажей в MK: A нет ни роликов на движке, ни рендеренных картинок, как в предыдущих частях серии. В Крипте MK: A можно найти неиспользованный концепт биоса Ермака, из-за чего пояились слухи, что биосы для бойцов были созданы, но не были включены в игру из-за нехватки времени. Midway позже подтвердило, что биосы не были созданы. Месяц спустя в чате Эд Бун подтвердил, что биографии персонажей будут выкладываться на официальном сайте MKA. Первый биос, принадлежащий Кеньши, был выпущен 21 декабря 2006 года. После этого было выпущено ещё несколько биосов, но 15 октября 2007 года модератор форума Midway заявил, что создание биосов для MK: A было остановлено. Примечания # ↑''' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon for PlayStation 2 (англ.). GameFAQs. Проверено 30 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 30 декабря 2013. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - Wiki Guide (англ.). Gamewise. Проверено 30 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 30 декабря 2013. # ↑''' Albiges, Luke Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (PS2) review. Eurogamer. Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # '''↑ Reiner, Andrew Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Xbox) review(недоступная ссылка — история). Game Informer. Проверено 5 октября 2007.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 октября 2007. # ↑''' Reeves, Ben Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Wii) review(недоступная ссылка — история). Game Informer. Проверено 5 октября 2007.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 октября 2007. # '''↑ Kasavin, Greg Reviews = Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (PS2). Gamespot (10 октября 2006). Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # ↑''' Gerstmann, Jeff Reviews = Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Wii). Gamespot (5 июня 2007). Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (PS2). Gametrailers (11 октября 2006). Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # ↑''' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Wii). Gametrailers (24 мая 2006). Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # '''↑ Haynes, Jeff REVIEWS: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Xbox) "The end is here -- has the Mortal Kombat franchise survived?". IGN.com(9 октября 2006). Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # ↑''' Casamassina, Matt REVIEWS: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Wii) "Midway brings its acclaimed fighter to Wii with new gesture controls. Is the end experience better?". IGN.com (25 мая 2007). Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Xbox) at Game Rankings. Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # ↑''' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (PS2) at Game Rankings. Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (Wii) at Game Rankings. Проверено 5 октября 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 марта 2012. Ссылки * Официальный сайт (англ.) в Архиве Интернета * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (англ.) на сайте The Mortal Kombat Wiki